damesanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falen
Falen, the demigod of betrayal and son of Torvah, first mentioned in episode 18, Into Avelis part 8. His favorite tools are darts and Castra poison. Appearance and Personality Falen is a young, attractive human man with studded black leather armor that has a straight nose, soft lips, square jaw, chestnut skin and shoulder blade length black hair. He has a large tattoo on one arm. He is usually wearing Torva's colors, a combination of black and purple. At first glance suave and daring, Falen is definitely still a teenager. His rakish exterior is often set aside when confronted with the guardians, revealing a sarcastic but compassionate and conflicted boy with a growing fondness for the main heroes. He repeatedly disobeys his father in order to help the guardians, and seems determined to keep Maeri from being captured. In Into Avelis Falen is found by Laika in the Tower of Wivvel, after he sets the the Estran section of the library on fire. He successfully escapes the tower despite Laika's and Corbin's best efforts of chasing him down. Corbin observes him vanishing into grey smoke in the forest. He returns to Torva's Jaw, giving Artie his latest find: The Goddess's Diary. Despite being Later, the guardians are discovered by Falen in Torva's Jaw. Instead of fighting them, he reveals that he is Maeri's half brother, and that Torva has been seeking to "bring her home." When questioned as to why he has not betrayed his father - despite being the demigod of betrayal - he explains that the tattoo on his arm binds him to Torva's will The guardians suggest cutting it off, but he refuses. As he does not want his half sister to share in his circumstances, he offers them a way out of the tower. He warns the party that they will most likely die in searching through his father's vault of trophies, as they refuse his offer. However, Falen assists the party in accessing the vault, wishing them luck. In The Gray Manacle After being summoned by Fran's prayers, Falen appears at the end of The Gray Manacle in order to take away his sister, Meela(va). When she fights back, he stabs her (presumably non-fatally) and, after wishing the guardians good luck, he vanishes into his signature black smoke. The guardians, once again, encourage him to "cut off his arm, the coward." In the Court of Spears For the past 2 years, Falen had infiltrated the Court of Madria under the name of Lord Fay Andolen. He is discovered hanging around the castle by Slake, so the guardians send him a message. After Corbin finds him hanging out with Nguyenian, he decides to visit the party in their rooms to provide a piece of information to assist them. He suggests that there is something big going on in the North and that it would be advisable to gain the favor of some of the houses to strengthen their own forces. Falen also reveals that his terms of servitude has been altered by Torva, after the implied attempt at cutting off his own arm. Answering Fran's prayers (and Corbin's swearing), Falen rushes to Nguenian's estate. Boosting Maeri's powers with his own, he assists in healing his friend. Unfortunately, this act of kindness resulted in nausea, as it went against his father's terms of servitude. He excuses himself to throw up outside. Category:Gods, deities and goddesses Category:Kat Category:Non-player characters (Recurring)